


Resurrection and a pizza, please

by mllelouise



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Stiles found a way to bring back Gabriel. As if Beacon Hills needed more supernatural things going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection and a pizza, please

\- Stiles, what have you done this time?

Stiles put up an offended look because every time something happened in the neighborhoods he was the one everyone would blame. Okay technically this time he was actually responsible for the angel appearing in the living room. Well at least the dude was claiming he was an angel. He hasn’t shown wings or any kind of proof of it yet.

\- _Gabriel, Archangel, nice to meet you_ , the so-called angel said reaching out to Derek with a charming smile

Derek was a _little_ skeptical but shook his hand. Oh what a pleasure to come home to find not only that Stiles had spread four books, a computer and two folders on the dining room table because he pretended to not have enough space at home but in addition, a stranger who claimed to be an archangel with the word “trouble” written on his forehead.

Okay to be honest Stiles being here was not that annoying. Even if Derek was not ready to admit it.

\- Now that you know who I am, which is all that matters I guess, can one of you tell me why the hell you have brought me back to life?

\- _Stiles?_ Derek turned to Stiles, dying to hear the answer too

Stiles bit his lip, hoping to become all of a sudden invisible so he wouldn’t have to answer the question.

\- _Stiles, an explanation maybe?_

_\- It's just ... I was trying to work on my paper about how the signs of the Apocalypse are-_

_\- So you just read a magic spell out of the Apocalypse for Dummies and POOF here I am?_

_\- I'm sorry, are you upset to be alive because I’ve never heard anyone complain about having been resurrected so what the fuck is your the problem?_

Stiles was a little upset because what the hell, death can’t be so nice you prefer it to life, right? Plus this, this here was a really rare book that’d taken him seven months and twenty two days to find. And now he was in debt with his mysterious contact Arturo who in addition to being expert on the evolution of Captain America’s suits was also an excellent provider of unobtainable anything.

Sure Gabriel could have explained that yes being alive was pretty darn nice but it also kind of depended if the Apocalypse was still on and how not to be spotted by Lucifer and therefore all that, all that may not be worth the -

\- _Does it smells like fresh coffee with a hint of cinnamon? Guys I’m gonna make you a favor I tell you everything if you share, okay?_

But before Gabriel could even taste one of the coffees that Derek had brought, a new intruder appeared.

\- _Woh woh woh ... what now?_ Stiles was getting used to dealing with all sorts of weirdnesses since werewolves became part of his life, but somehow life seemed to always find something new to surprise him...

_\- Castiel! Heyyyy what brings you here buddy?_

_\- You know each other?_

_\- Gabriel. I thought I felt your presence. Hum._

\- _Weird right? This young man_ \- Gabriel waved his hand towards Stiles - _has found a way, can you imagine!_

_\- Stiles, I’m Stiles and the one you stole the coffee from is Derek_

_\- Negotiated, negotiated the coffees, young Stiles, and a pizza would be nice too, actually_

Gabriel was a little afraid to hear what Castiel would tell him about the fate of the world. A pizza would help him go through this. Yes, pizza always does help, I promise you.

_\- So, any news of the Apocalypse?_

_\- Stopped_

_\- The Winchester?_

_\- Alive. For now._

_\- Anything else I should know?_

_\- Dr. Sexy accepted a job for Doctors without borders but Dean thinks he won’t leave because_

\- _Guys? Soooo sorry to interrupt but-_ Derek wasn’t sorry, what he was was trying to be patient, but his apartment was invaded and he hated it.

Stiles wouldn’t have mind hearing the rest because he’d missed at least three episodes of Dr. Sexy MD because of this damn paper he was writing. He’d have to schedule a marathon to catch up, then.

Castiel disappeared the same way he had appeared, not because he was annoyed at being interrupted, but he’d left Sam and Dean struggling with a gorgon to track Gabriel and she was probably still a threat and they could probably use his help.

Derek and Stiles were then left alone with Gabriel, who had no intention of leaving until he’d had his pizza.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
